


"Booloween!"

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized five year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Just a quick something I came up with for Halloween, just around the corner.++++Stargate SG-1Any seasonNo warningsFrom Jack's POV++++





	"Booloween!"

There's a white ghostie flying through our house or should I say bumping along through it? How Danny manages to see through those tiny holes Carter cut out of an old sheet for him, I'll never know. Actually I think that's the problem. The kid can't see a damn thing, hence the reason for all the bruises the boy's collecting while trying to scare us.

"Look, kiddo, you're going to be all tuckered out by the time we go out Trick or Treating later." And there's that Daniel Jackson stubborness coming to the fore, as my munchkin stomps his feet and pouts. How do I know he's pouting underneath that white shroud? Simple, actually. Whenever Danny protested against anything it was always immediately followed by the pout. Something of which none of us have grown immune too as yet, even when Danny had been an adult before he touched some thingamabob and got shrunk for his efforts. Something to which Carter says her team is still trying to fix. So until that day arises, if ever, I've adopted the tiny ghostie. White shroud and all.

_"Ouch!"_

Now that's a sound I'm becoming more than familiar with since Danny's donned his costume and insisted he could see through those two tiny pinpricks he called holes. Doc came over earlier today to help paint the kid's arms and legs white with some type of Halloween cosmetic goo that's supposed to easily wash off. Yeah, we'll see if that happens. Kid's donned white sneakers to add to his ghostly figure and to top it all off there's black junk around the pee wee's eyes that makes him look more like a raccoon than a ghost. But with the white sheet covering him it just makes Danny's eyes appear black. Can't even see a hint of the kid's blue irises shining through at night. I know that for a fact because the brat made sure we had a trial run last night. What I don't go through for my little one.

_"BOOOOOOO!"_

" _Forcryinoutloud_ , Danny!" If I have to hear that word one more time, I think I'll pull my hair out and join the kid tonight dressed as General Hammond.

_"Ouch!"_

"If you would sit still for more than ten seconds you wouldn't be getting hurt," I huffed. I'm soooo glad that Doc Janet volunteered to go with us tonight. Of course Cassie will be coming along. She'll be the one to hold Danny's hand as they both go door to door in our neighborhood. The doc and I will just hang back and be the children's safety net, in case any goblins or whatever ghoulies go bump in the night getting in our kid's way.

I think Cass said she was going as Xena, Warrior Princess. Suits me fine as Danny will need all the protection he could get. I go to get out the peanut's Halloween flashlight and hear a God awful screeching noise. I turn around and nearly tripped over the kid. "Did you make that sound, Danny?" A ghostly bob of my five year old's head has me frowning. "What happened to simply _booing_? You're a ghost." Folding my arms, tapping my foot, I waited.

"Told me not to _boo_ anymore," whispered Danny.

Running a hand down the side of my face, I grimaced. "I did. Yup. That was me saying that. What was I thinking?" Sticking a finger in my ear, I shook my head. "Unless you want to make like Marley's ghost and start shrieking and rattling chains... I'd rather hear you _boo_."

"Chains?"

" _Oy!_ " Did I actually tell the shrimp that? I am so not going to find plastic chains for the kid at this late date. "Forget I said that." I wave my hands in the air to emphasize how I am against that idea. Oh thank God! I hear the doorbell ringing. It must be good ole Doc.

I open the door to let her and Cassie inside. Oh excuse me. I meant to say Xena, Warrior Princess. They were followed by a giant Frankenstein. Once he made it past the door, Frankie took up most of the room. It was Teal'c of course. My friend was going to house sit for me and give out candy I had bought. Carter's with her own niece and nephew tonight. Wonder what she's dressed up like. I can't remember if Carter told me she was going as Dorothy from Oz or not. I'll have to ask for pictures later.

Cass and Danny are dancing circles around each other. They're both great kids. As this is my brat's first Halloween (the second time around) we're going to try and make it a memorable one. After we've circulated the neighbors for treats (hopefully not tricks or my heart may not take it), we're heading for Cheyenne Mountain.

General Hammond went all out this year since Danny's accident. The whole top level of the base was decorated for a spooktacular Halloween. Some of the personnel who didn't have any children volunteered to be there to help with the party. Like us the rest of the parents, who work at the mountain, will be attending with their own little witches and warlocks after getting all the candy they could from their neighbors.

"Can we go now?"

A pair of black eyes try to stare me down. I couldn't help but laugh in Danny's face. Without being able to see the kid's expression, I'm sure I'm getting the stink eye about now.

 _"Uncle Jaaaaaaack!"_ whined Cassie.

The eyeroll she sent my way only further added to my amusement and that of her mom's. Turning toward the doc, I bowed. "Ladies first." Glancing over my shoulder I nodded toward the door. "Then princesses next." I noticed my ghostly son trying to edge past Cass. Holding up a finger I wagged it at the boy. "Uh uh. Mind your manners, kiddo." That set Danny back a pace or two. Looking over at Frankie, I grinned. "My house is in your hands... as is my candy."

"Indeed."

I don't know how tonight will end. Hopefully not with a bad stomach ache for short stuff here. Doc and I will have to keep a close eye on our kids tonight. Me, I've got an in with Walter. He promised me the good stuff in my punch later. Yeah, that's the ticket.

The End


End file.
